


The Artist, The Fiddler And Everyone Around

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ethan Gold Bashing, Humor, Parody, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin has to tell his parents something he did.  He says he's in love with the fiddler and so tired to the ad man that works for his father following him.  Family and friends' pov included.





	The Artist, The Fiddler And Everyone Around

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my beta. Couldn't do it without you. Hope you guys enjoy it.  


* * *

Justin’s POV:  
Love can be a pretty tricky thing. It fucks with your mind no matter how many times you tell yourself you are on top of things. One moment you don’t know love but your life is okay and you live a day to day existence. Then love steps into your life and everything goes down to hell. Not that I am not grateful that love came to me and I wouldn’t change those beautiful moments for anything in the world. But sometimes because of love, you feel like strangling a few people just so you can stay in wonderland with no one telling you it’s not going to work.

“Justin,” I hear my father calling to me.

“What?” I ask him as I try to ignore my mom’s painful expression. I know even now that I am twenty-three; I’m still her baby boy.

“You are not serious?” she asks about to cry. “You couldn’t have gotten married.”

“I did,” I tell her.

“The legal venue?” Dad asks suddenly. “Or was it only a ceremony?”

“It was legal, binding and hopefully forever,” I tell them. “I only came here to inform you of the news before you heard it from anyone else.”

“Jesus,” my father let’s out as he rubs his face.

“But I wanted to be there for you,” Jennifer said.

I roll my eyes at her. She doesn’t even like my lover. She never has and I know it. She tolerates him because it’s good manners and all that bullshit.

“What kind of future do you have now?” Dad asks me angry. “Tell me Justin.”

“A happy one,” I say to him. “Like everyone wants. I love him Dad. I am not going to leave him for anything in the world.”

“He’s never going to amount to anything,” Dad hisses and I want to jump on him and scream that he’s so wrong.

I am slowly going insane with all of this. “You know that’s not true,” I try to reason with him. “You got to meet him and you know how determine he can be. This was going to be a surprise but he was signed by the studio today. He will have his own record and he’s going to play with a lot of famous people. He’s leaving for New York soon and I’m so proud of him.”

“It’s not only that, Justin. I think that you should give yourself a chance to experiment and be open to new experiences or better yet see the world before you tie yourself to anyone!” Dad yells and I have reached my quota.

“Fuck it!” I say raising my voice as well, apparently that’s the only way to reach him. “I’m leaving and that’s it. I’m married and that’s it, there is nothing you can do about it. I am in love with him and I am happy and you are going to have to start accepting it!”

“But Justin...” Mom starts and I don’t want to hear it.

I leave the house as fast as I can. I know that parents want what’s best for their kids and all that shit but I know what I am doing. I know it’s going to be hard trying to accept my decisions but there is nothing they can do. I’m in love and not about to change my ideas and dreams to please my parents. And more so, over the asshole they want for me. I’m not stupid. Dad wants his fucking business partner to be my husband. That asshole has made my life a living hell when we were growing up, he was so arrogant and I bet he still is. I try to think of something else as I walk to the apartment, my new home and life.

When I arrive at the door I can hear the music drifting through the walls and I can’t help but smile. I open the door and walk inside. “Your muse is here,” I tell him but he keeps on playing.

I roll my eyes as he ignores me and I decide to go to take a shower. I need to get ready for the gallery show. I try to calm my nerves as I wash my hair. I am about to explode with fear that they won’t like my paintings. I know it’s stupid because it’s not my first exhibition in the Pitts but today is different. A bunch of art dealers and business people are going to be there, plus the journalist and an infamous art critic. “Fuck,” I take a deep breath and try to cope with the knowledge that this show can break or make my career. I take another breath and suppress my raw fear before it overwhelms me.

When I am done I turn the knobs and get out. I grab the towel and dry quickly. I look at my reflection and I realize that the music is still playing. I close my eyes and let the music transport me. I feel the sorrow hit me each time and I can’t help but be transfixed by the music. It’s beautiful and only he can play like that. I try to concentrate on getting dressed.

The phone rings and I go to grab it. “Hello, hey Daphne. Yes, I’m ready. I don’t know. He hasn’t said anything. Daphne don’t fucking start! Well, he’s my husband now. I don’t care, Daphne! Jesus! I’ll see you at the gallery!” I hang up and take a deep breath. I want to kill her sometimes, I really do.

I sit on the bed and put on my socks and then my shoes. I go to the mirror that we have behind the door so I can see myself completely from head to toe. I look really good. I look at the time and know that I should be headed to the gallery. I take my keys and everything else that I am going to need. I put some cologne and I’m ready to go.

“I’ll be watching out for you at the gallery,” I call to him and the music stops for a few seconds.

“I’m not fucking going. I’m practicing and it has to be perfect,” he shouts before he continues playing.

Ah, yes love. Sometimes it makes you want to kick your lover’s ass as well. I keep walking out of the apartment. I need to be early to receive everyone that’s coming. He’s leaving soon for New York and I want to spend as much time as possible together. If he knows what’s best for him he will be there or so help me god.

***

Ethan’s POV:  
I enter the gallery and look around observing that the place is full. I spot Justin right away. He’s talking with some people so I stay away and let him do his thing. I look around and see Craig and Jennifer talking to each other, by the look of their faces it isn’t a friendly conversation. I didn’t want to go there, first because I don’t want to interrupt and second I dislike Craig very much. But I swallow all that dislike and go there to be somewhat civil to the man, it’s all for Justin.

“Hello,” I say when I reach them.

“Hi, Ethan,” Jennifer says giving me a quick hug.

I see that Craig is fuming so I don’t even bother to shake his hand. Not that I want to anyway. I look around not sure what to say to them.

“So, how long are you staying in town?” Craig asks me, he looks almost desperate.

“A week or two,” I tell them.

Jennifer and Craig stay silent. I shrug and look around the floor. Justin is now talking with someone different. I smile knowing that he’s going to make it big. I always knew he was special. I didn’t always show it the way I should have but now it doesn’t matter. The past is the past and I have to start thinking about now and what I can do to make it up to him.

“If you guys excuse me,” I say as I walk away from them and make my way to the bar. I ask for champagne, one glass for me and one for Justin. Then I walk over to him.

“When did you get here?” Justin asks as I approach him, thankfully the people leave as if on cue.

“A few minutes ago,” I tell him as I hand him the champagne flue. “Congratulations, Justin.”

He smiles from ear to ear and starts drinking.

“Justin,” Debbie appears out of nowhere. “This is fantastic.” She looks at me and hugs me to her as well. “It’s good to see you too Ethan.”

“Yeah,” I say as I pull away from her before she suffocates me.

“Justin, come here,” Michael says grabbing him by the arm. “I want you to tell Emmett about that nude painting you did of me when we were younger. Tell him you were not using your imagination.”

I laugh and shake my head. I lick my lips as I look at him. “Go, we can talk later.”

Justin arches a brow at me before he leaves.

I have plans for him later. I still don’t know how I am going to get him away because he’s going to want to celebrate with his family and friends but I have to. I have dinner waiting for him and it’s going to be so perfect and romantic, just the two of us. I want to talk to him about so many things.

“So,” Debbie says. “How have you been, honey?”

I smile at her and start telling her. Might as well, entertain myself talking to her while I wait to be able to talk to Justin again.

***

Michael’s POV:  
“What are you doing?” Justin asks as he pulls away from me. “You don’t really want to talk to me about art, do you?”

“No,” Michael says and shrugs.

“I thought you didn’t like me anymore, Michael,” Justin says and he sounds hurt.

I never considered that I was hurting him. Okay, I did say some pretty mean things to him but I was angry. Maybe I should apologize to him.

“I have to go,” he’s about to walk away but I stop him.

“Look,” I start. “I’m sorry about all the things that I said. I’m really sorry. I was out of line, I know that.”

Justin frowns not sure if I really mean it.

“I was...a bit jealous,” I explain to him.

“You don’t have to be,” Justin tells me. “I was really taken aback with your attitude.”

“Guys,” Emmett says rushing to our side. “You are not fighting again, are you?”

“No,” Justin smiles as he drinks from the flute he’s holding.

“Wow, Ethan looks really hot,” Emmett is almost salivating.

Disgusting is the only thing that comes to mind. I never liked Ethan one bit. He made me want to kill him each time he did something stupid to get us in trouble.

“Look guys I have to go mingle,” Justin tells us and starts to walk away but stops. “Hey, Mikey, I will call you.”

I smile and nod. I am happy that we are not ending our friendship over my stupid mistakes. I was so angry when he told me he had gotten married. I really never like the fiddler. He’s an arrogant ass but if Justin loves him what the fuck can I do. Justin is still going to be my best friend.

“Oh, look at who just arrive,” Emmett says. “The asshole.”

I look at the entrance and see Brian coming in looking like he owns the world. What else is new?

***

Emmett’s POV:  
I walk away from Michael and go over to Debbie who is chatting away with Ethan. I know I shouldn’t be adding wood to the fire but I can’t help it. I want Brian to be hanging by a sling and Debbie is good at that. “Brian is here.”

Debbie turns to look at him. Her eyes narrow and she’s ready to attack. “Excuse me boys.”

“What’s going on?” Ethan asks and I turn to look at him briefly.

“Brian and Michael had an argument like two days ago and Brian punched Michael,” Emmett said. “He’s a fucking asshole and I can’t stand him.”

“I can’t believe it,” Ethan mutters.

“Oh believe it,” I tell him. “He thinks he owns the fucking world. I can’t see how Justin stands him. If it was me I would’ve been really careful on who I chose to talk but that’s done and over with.”

“Justin is a saint,” Ethan tells me and I smile.

It is true that Justin is the greatest guy in the world. I look at Ethan and roll my eyes. He might be hot as hell but I don’t like him too much either, but what am I going to do. I walk towards Daphne who’s talking nonstop with Cynthia. I stay next to them as I look at Brian and Debbie with a smile in place. He’s going to get a new asshole chewed by none other than her.

***

Debbie’s POV:  
I walk over to Brian trying to contain my fury. That bastard hit my baby. I’m going to fucking rip him a new asshole. “Brian.”

“Yes,” he says looking at me. “Deb.”

“Don’t “Deb” me,” I tell him. “You hit Michael.”

Brian pinches the bridge of his nose. He looks back at the exit before he stares at me. “So?”

“So?” I ask like a mad woman. “You had no right.”

“He had no right to insult Justin,” Brian hisses.

“What?” I ask taken aback.

“Didn’t he tell you the whole story?” He asks me smugly.

The little shit, I feel like slapping him right now. Then I think back at what he is saying. “What did he say?”

“Look I don’t have time for this,” he tells me and starts walking away very fast.

I acted like a total shit to him without really knowing what had happened. I listened to Emmett tell me what happened while Michael stayed very quiet. I should have known. I look at Brian one more time and see him standing like a deer caught under the headlights. My heart softens a bit. He’s a nice guy but sometimes he can get the best of me.

I wonder how he feels sometimes. The family has never liked him much but it’s his own damn fault. He’s so arrogant. Maybe it has to do with what Jennifer told me about him. We managed to find out that his parent abused him when he was little. I can’t imagine what hell that must be like for Brian. Maybe by being so harsh around everyone is how he copes with all that has happened to him.

“Ma,” Michael says. “What happened?”

“You and I need to talk,” I tell him pulling him with me while I forget about Brian for the moment.

***

Brian’s POV:  
Great, this is exactly what I needed. She starts talking about what happened with Michael a few days ago and I immediately regret coming here. I look at her and see that her facial expression is that of a dog about to attack. I never had a mom like that. I got to give her credit for protecting Michael.

“He had no right to insult Justin,” I tell her and nothing more.

“What?” She asks taken aback.

That’s right lady, Michael is not the saint you believe he is. I can’t help but grin at her shocked face. “Didn’t he tell you the whole story?” Why am I not fucking surprised? “Look I don’t have time for this,” I tell her and start walking away very fast.

Jeez, I shouldn’t be here at all. I know I am going to fuck this up. What the fuck was I thinking when I stopped my work to come here? Fuck! I see a few people that I wouldn’t mind strangling. Jesus, Michael, I could fucking kill him right now and not feel any regret later on. I ignore him completely when he looks surprised to see me there. I’ll deal with him later. Now, where the fuck is Justin? Oh, great. I see Craig and Jennifer coming my way and as my luck would have it Ethan is making a beeline for me as well. Great I can’t stand that fucking asshole. I never liked him.

“Hello, Brian,” Jennifer says to me giving me a hug.

“It’s good to see you Brian,” Ethan tells me and I grin at him because he’s fucking lying. He wants to kill me. I just know it.

“Is everything okay?” Jennifer asked.

“Yeah,” I tell her and look around. I should have never left home. Where the fuck is that bubble blond idiot, this is his fault. I haven’t stopped thinking about him all day.

“Looking for something?” Ethan asks arching a brow.

This is why I hate him. The little shit has always thought he can own things. Justin is not his. He’s not! Okay, Kinney, relax yourself before you jump that fucking asshole. I see Jennifer elbowing her husband slightly.

“He’s in the bathroom,” Craig says. “He’s feeling a bit nervous.”  
  
I see Ethan staring at me like he wants to kill me. I hate him so fucking much! I need a drink so I excuse myself and go get something. I get a double beam and drink it quickly. I look around and still no sign of Justin. Could it be that he went down the toilet. I sigh and go see what’s keeping him.

When I enter the restroom, I hear Justin muttering to himself. I stay still for a few minutes. He hasn’t seen me. He’s really stressed out and I know what I can do to calm him down a bit.

“Hey,” I say taking a step forward.

“Brian,” Justin says startled. “What are you doing here?”

I shrug and walk closer to him. I do what I should have done before and pull him into my arms. His breath hitches and I smile before I kiss him. Oh, yes, I fucking love him so much.

“What are you doing?” Justin asks.

“I want to fuck you,” I tell him.

“Brian,” Justin protests as I pull him into one of the stalls. “What the hell do you think you are doing?”

I push him against the wall and he gasps. I close the stall door and lock it.

“We can’t do this,” Justin is telling me over and over again.

I lick my lips and I swear that I see him trembling. Oh, he wants me. I know that much and he’s going to get me.

“Brian,” he moans.

God he’s making me so fucking hard. I crush our mouths together as my hands open his pants. I grab his hard cock and his arms come around me. I so got him. Slowly with one hand I undo my own pants and push them down a bit. In one fluid motion I turn him around and let my hard cock nest between Justin’s cheeks.

“Oh god,” Justin moans when I start licking his neck.

We have never done this before. It’s going to be fucking great. I grab his hair and pull his head back. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

“I…” he mumbles as his eyes open.

I grab a condom from my pockets and rip it open.

“Oh god,” Justin’s chest is heaving as he tries to breath.

I keep on putting the condom on and then I lick two of my fingers before they go into Justin’s hole.

“Fuck!” Justin hisses and clenches around them. “I said no.”

“Your body is saying yes,” I mutter and start sucking his earlobe.

“Anyone can come in,” Justin pants.

“Like Ethan?” I ask amused.

“Yeah,” Justin gaps out as I grab his cock.

“Let him,” I tell him as I attack his neck. “He might learn something,” then I am pushing inside his tight hole. Oh god, this is pure heaven.

Justin’s body stays unmoving and I caress him everywhere I can. A few seconds later Justin’s hole tortures my cock by squeezing. I close my eyes and start to move in and out of him. I grab his hips and Justin’s moans are starting to grow louder.

“Quiet,” I whisper but he is gone.

I put one of my hands over his mouth as I fuck him. His body slams hard against me. I knew he wanted me. I start fucking him faster and he starts to shake. I hear a muffled groan that last longer than the rest and then his walls are tightening around me. “Justin,” my husky voice says over his ear before I come deep inside of him.

We stay unmoving for a few minutes and then I feel Justin pulling away. I hold the condom at the base of my dick and pull away slowly. When I look at Justin I know he’s angry. I roll my eyes and get rid of the condom.

“Anyone could have come in,” Justin says as he quickly fixes his clothes. “What would I have said then?”

“You were pretty uncommunicative just now,” I smirk as he narrows his eyes at me before he heads out.

Okay, today is not my day. I am pissing everyone left and right.

***

Justin’s POV:  
I wash my face and dry it quickly. I look at Brian through the mirror before I leave.

“Justin,” Ethan says. “I was just about to go get you.”

“What is it? Is something wrong?” I ask still a bit irritated.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asks trying to touch me.

I frown and keep on walking.

“Justin, wait,” Ethan says. “Your mother is looking for you.”

I sigh and stop walking. I look around and find mom next to Dad looking at one of my paintings. I walk over to them and stand next to her. “What is it?”

“Oh, Justin,” she says with a big smile. “There was a man looking for you.”

“What?” I ask taken aback.

“He works at some gallery in New York,” dad informs me.

Holy shit! I am stunned to say the least. I always wanted to go to New York and have my art exposed there. I frown thinking that I lost my opportunity by being cupped in the restroom and before I can ask anything about this man Debbie and Michael are in front of me demanding answers.

“What?” I ask taken aback.

“I want to know what the fuck happened between you and Michael,” Debbie says in a deadly tone.

I look at Michael who shrugs and shakes his head to let me know that he hasn’t opened his mouth. This night is turning so different from what I expected.

“Why did Brian hit Michael?” Debbie asks. “I want to know.”

“Brian hit Michael?” mom asks surprised.

Jeez, great, this is what I need.

“Brian is nothing but a savage,” Ethan comments.

“Hey, I heard that,” I see Cynthia behind him sending a deadly glare at the back on Ethan. “My cousin is a nice person.”

“Whatever,” Daphne who is next to Cynthia, tells her.

“He is,” Cynthia says more forcefully.

“Back to what happened Justin,” Debbie starts raising his voice.

“It’s everything okay?” Emmett asks as he joins the circle.

People around are starting to notice the commotion. I can’t believe that this is happening to me right now. If I walk away from them right now they are only going to follow.

“We want to know what happened too,” dad says.

“It’s in the past,” Michael intervenes for me.

It’s good to have him back in my good graces. I know he was scared that he would lose me because I got married and my time with him would be lost.

“What are we talking about?” Cynthia asks.

Then all of them start talking at the same time and I swear I am going to cry.

“Can all of you shut the fuck up?” Brian asks with a drink in hand. “This is Justin’s night and if you fucking ruin it I will strangle all of you.”

“How dare you?” Ethan asks. “Have you no respect?”

“For old people like yourself?” Brian asks as he arches a brow.

Then Brian looks at me with that puppy face.

“I’m sorry about before,” Brian says. “You were right. You wouldn’t have looked good at all and I could have ruined your night.”

“What is he talking about?” Ethan asks.

“How is it any of your business?” Cynthia asks.

“Let’s not start again,” Daphne adds.

“Excuse me,” a guy behind me says.

We all turn to look at him.

“I’m Mark Johnson,” he says taking out a card. “I work for a gallery in New York called Knack.”

I take the card and stare at it. I have heard about the gallery before. I am so excited.

“Could I talk to you?” Mark asks me.

I know immediately that this is it. I know somehow that I made it and I can’t help but smile as I look back at my family. They know it too. “This is my family and friends.”

Marks nods at them.

“This is my mom and dad, Ethan Gold, Michael Novotny, Daphne Chanders, Cynthia Kinney, Debbie Novotny, Emmett Honeycutt and Brian Kinney,” I smile at Mark as I introduce them.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Mark tells them. He turns to look at me with a smile. “Do you think I could talk to you?”

“Can my husband come?” I ask him. I am going to make it clear from now that I am gay and married.

“It’s a conversation that concerns the two of you,” Mark informs me.

I nod and grab Brian’s hand. We walk behind Mark with big ass smiles. When we come to a stop he starts talking about an exhibition that’s going to take place in the next four months and how they want me to be part of it. He is talking about moving to an apartment in New York all expenses paid and that I can bring Brian too. I am smiling like a fool and thinking it’s all a dream. Brian had to leave for six months to New York and I was already dreading it but now we can be together.

“I’ll let you guys think about it,” Mark says as he moves away.

I look at Brian and start laughing. Brian hugs me and kisses me on the forehead.

“I told you, you were great,” he whispers into my ear.

“You also said you weren’t coming to see me today,” I remind him with a smirk.

“Oh shut up,” he pulls away and looks at the guy that is playing the piano. “I brought my violin so I can play and steal your thunder.”

“I bet,” I said and look back at my family. I see them talking to one another and I sigh.

Brian kisses me on the lips. “If you don’t want me to play I won’t.”

“No go,” I tell him. I love it when he plays. It arouses me like crazy.

“I want to make you smile,” he says to me before he leaves.

I frown not sure what the hell he is talking about. Then he is back and ready to play. When he starts everyone turns to look at him. He plays with so much emotion. He pours his soul into each note. I smile widely at him knowing this song by heart. It used to be called “A Sad Morning” but then it change to “A Sad Morning until Sunshine arrived.”

He was playing this song when we met. I was walking to the diner to meet with Michael when there at the corner Brian was playing. I took some money out and threw it inside his case like everyone was doing. But after that I couldn’t walk away. I listened to the song and when he opened his eyes I knew he was the one. We found each other that day and haven’t let go ever since.

***

Craig’s POV  
“He’s really good,” Jennifer says. “I have never heard him.”

“It’s so beautiful,” Emmett whispers and then walks away from us and closer to Brian.

I look around and see the public entranced by him. I was about to roll my eyes but I stop myself short when I look at Justin. For a moment I want to get mad that this asshole is stealing Justin’s night, but my son’s gigantic smile stops me. I haven’t seen him smile like that in a long time.

“It has so much angst,” Daphne mutters.

“He wrote it himself,” Cynthia says. “He’s a genius.”

“You are saying that because he’s your cousin,” Daphne complains. “He’s an asshole.”

“You are saying that because you don’t know him,” Cynthia disputes.

“He’s really good,” Debbie says.

I look back at Brian and stare at him until he is done. Then everyone is applauding and he bends down and put his violin back in the case before closing it. He stands up and smiles.

“I want to say something,” Brian says and waves at one of the waiters to come closer. He grabs the champagne flute from the tray and looks at everyone. “That was for you Sunshine.”

I look back at Justin who is turning red. Jesus.

“I think Justin is a very talented person, he’s a great friend, a great son, a wonderful artist, a hot husband but above all that, he’s an extraordinary human being,” Brian tells them never taking his eyes off of Justin. “And today is your night baby and I am so proud of you because this night you shined with brilliance.”

I look at Justin who is biting his lower lip and I know he’s trying not to cry. Then suddenly everyone is applauding as Brian is in front of Justin and they kiss.

“They are married?” Debbie asks suddenly.

“We found out today,” Jennifer says to her with a little smile.

“I found out before that,” Michael says and I am not surprised, he’s Justin’s best friend after all.

“Excuse me,” Ethan tells us and walks away.

“I can’t believe it,” Daphne gasps.

“Believe what?” Emmett asked.

“That they are married,” Debbie informs him.

“Oh, I kind of guessed that something had happened,” Emmett tells us.

“How the hell did you know?” Michael asks.

“The rings they are wearing,” Emmett says and shrugs. “I thought it had been a ceremony but apparently not.”

“Well, if Justin is happy then I am happy,” Debbie says raising her glass. “For Justin and the ass...for Justin and Brian.”

Some of them laugh and I toast to them. I look back at them. They are still kissing and then at Jennifer that’s smiling at me.

“Come on,” Jennifer takes my hand and we resume looking at Justin’s paintings.

Hours later when pretty much everyone has left, we decided to go home too. Brian and Justin are by the bar laughing and having one last drink. I worry about them going home now. If something was to happen to Justin I don’t know what I would do. But then I remember that they don’t have a car. I wave at them goodbye and smile at Justin to let him know how proud I am of him. We keep on walking and I am thinking about waiting for them to come out to take them home when someone pulls me by the arm.

“I need to talk to you,” Ethan says.

I thought he had left. “Go get the car, Jen.”

Jennifer takes the keys and nods. I turn around to stare at Ethan.

“You didn’t tell me he was married,” Ethan hisses.

“I found out today,” I say.

“How am I supposed to woo him now?” Ethan asks a bit angry.

“Look,” I tell him. “Leave it alone for now. Go to New York and focus on your job.”

Ethan shakes his head. “I have always wanted to be with Justin.”

I sigh and wonder what have I done? I always wanted Ethan to be my son-in-law not Brian. I don’t know how to fix things. Justin looks happy and I’m starting to realize that maybe things don’t need fixing.

“Night dad,” Justin says as he passes by us. “Night Ethan.”

“I’ll call you,” Ethan calls after him.

“Don’t bother,” Brian retorts. “We are going to be busy.”

I watch them go and turn to look at Ethan. “Go home. You have a big day tomorrow.”

Ethan nods and exits the gallery with me right behind him. Jennifer is waving at Justin and Brian. I walk over to them quickly.

“Hey,” I say.

Brian and Justin turn around.

“What is it now dad?” Justin asks.

“Do you guys want a ride home?” I ask them.

“No,” Brian says for the both of them.

I am about to protest but when Justin doesn’t say anything I choose to stay quiet. Fuck, they are married. My little boy is married. I am trying to process that.

“Well,” my kid says. “We have to go Dad.”

I nod and look at Brian. “If you hurt him I will rip your balls off,” ah, yes. It’s good to have Debbie rub off on you.

Brian swallows a bit startled. He looks at Justin and then back at me. “Night, Mr. Taylor.”

I watch them go and go get in the car. I smile at how shocked Brian looked. “Let’s go home.”

Jennifer nods and drives away. “They are going to be okay.”

I nod in agreement and hope for the best.  


* * *

  
This is my first POV story. So let me know if you guys liked it.


End file.
